No Where : A one-shot
by The Ninth Cloud
Summary: The stars go no where. The sky and clouds go no where. Life, goes no where in the end. It was the same for Crowfeather and Leafpool. They went no where.


_**This is the plot of Crowfeather and Leafpool, modified. It is a lot better than it sounds, so please** enjoy!_

_**WARNING: THIS IS SAD! VERY SAD.**_

_For a setting, this story takes place when Crowfeather and Leafpool are about to become mates by the lake._

The trees were stirring and there was different hues reflecting off all of them despite it being close to moonhigh. It seemed as if a phosphorescent filter had been manifested into the vicinity via the conflicting hues.

Beyond a short distance of the trees was a lake. There were small waves that contrasted the pines and oaks. The waves converged on the same place, at the same intervals, with the same shade of blue.

Within the moonlight, two cats stood amid to all of the serenity (yet conflict) that was happening.

"Can we really do this?" Leafpool asked. The words were simple, but it was a legitimate question.

If both Leafpool and Crowfeather were about to come mates, they would break three rules and two codes.

They had known this; and took it into consideration.

"I mean,we would be breaking the code so much times, and we would be happy at the same time." Leafpool keapt on stating the pros and cons of following Crowfeather's plan.

"If it would make _you _more happy than you are as of now, than I would love to be your mate." Crowfeather finally arrived at a conclusion.

Leafpool suddenly disregarded any bad thoughts whatsoever, and let them leave her mind. She was ecstatic, and just felt filled with true aspirations of the future.

Emotion surged upon the two, and they stood silent.

There was a vortex of pure delight that descended upon the new mates. They let the emotions fill them, they let the vortex swirl and blaze a path throughout their lives, which could only lead to more happiness in the filter they were seeing life through.

Everything was perfect and sculpted into shape. They would depart from the clans, have kits, and prepare a new dawn for the two's relationship to blossom.

Everything was perfect until they heard a cry from a slight distance away. A _war_ cry.

'ThunderClan, Attack!" a voice screeched from a far distance. Both of the two knew the voice was resonant. It was Firestar's. _It was his decision to follow through with Mudclaw's plan?_

A responding "WindClan, Attack!" Came from the opposing side (and Onestar).

The two cats absorbed the fact that they were on apposing sides of the battle, and their previous Clans in a deadly line of death. Both sides were going to cascade on the exact point they were standing on.

They did what they naturally would do: panic. The two tried to lull themselves and form a makeshift plot to run away, but they darted in a straight line along the battlefront and waited for death to come.

While they were running, they remained silent throughout the entire few minutes. They heard this awful white noise (side effects of heavy adrenaline) and they felt a pulse surface in their ears and the bass-like sound it made rushed through their fur as they ran at full force, not letting anything faze them.

They continued running, until Leafpool had no energy rushing through her veins and collapsed.

Crowfeather was in a even more panic-y state of mind. He shouted, "Get up!" as loud as he could. That proved to be a major mistake on her end.

"Why do you want Leafpool to revive," An approaching masculine voice behind him inquired. "She is their medicine cat, and we _want_ her to be dead. They will have no way of healing, and never will have any, so we would win and take over ThunderClan."

There were two prominent facts in Crowfeather's mind.

One, WindClan had intentions of domination, which was new to him.

Two, he did not want Leafpool to die from exhaustion.

_Why should I help a Clan that I am not a part of? _Crowfeather thought of an excuse to prevent him from losing his new mate.

Leafpool got up, and the duo ran off again, this time with a cat chasing after them, which caused the magical adrenaline to regenerate.

They got tired again very quickly, and there was no option but to turn around and fight the unidentified cat; although running would be better than killing a past clanmate.

"Mudclaw!?" Crowfeather cowered, unaware of the challenge he was going to face.

The cat who had said he wanted to conquer WindClan with ThunderClan was here.

The cat who had started a full out onslaught against his former Clan was here.

The cat who had plotted the apocalypse of WindClan's world was here.

The cat who Tallstar said couldn't become leader was here.

Crowfeather started begging and try to solicit to prevent his death. "Please let me out of this horrible place with my new mate! I do not want to be a part of these Clans anymore, and I now have nothing to do with you!" He spoke rapidly, at least delaying his death.

Mudclaw sensed the panic and tire in the two's pleas, and let the two pass at the bottom of Mudclaw's merciless heart.

He suddenly ran, with the former medicine cat tagging along.

This encounter brought up a dangerous subject to Crowfeather's mind: Leafpool.

_Is this all really worth it? I could be known as the one to take over ThunderClan, I could end up in StarClan as the one to brutally and bravely fight for his Clans, and I denied it all over Leafpool?_

Crowfeather pushed the thoughts out of his head, not wanting to remember it again.

But, even a worse one popped up in Crowfeather's head.

_The clouds go no where._

_The rivers and streams go no where._

_The ground we are standing on goes no where._

_Life, in the end goes no where._

_Is our relationship going to go no where because we were not meant to be?_

Crowfeather was honestly scared of his own mind now. The question ran through his mind until Leafpool got tired and fell asleep.

Crowfeather lay on the moorlands they stopped in, and gazed to the stars.

The question laid here in his head and Crowfeather was desperate to find a way through it without giving up his mate.

He was too scared to answer the question. He felt as if he may been leaving the relationship but it was never inwardly spoken; but assumed in a dark, deep place of his heart, that he could not venture into. He only had one answer he could formulate.

Yes.

* * *

><p>Wild Time Skip Appeared!<p>

* * *

><p>Upon the next few weeks of their relationship, they remained in peace and harmony. But most important, happy. They wanted happiness more than anything in the world; and they got it.<p>

Happiness, however, does not persist.

Leafpool and Crowfeather had mostly been living off of random prey they could spot. They hunted in very hard, rocky terrains (which they slowly adapted to).

There was a growing fallout between the two as a result. They started hating each other, and kept on breaking down bonds they had made when they were in the Clans, but there was still a small amount of emotion interconnected between the mates, that they held onto for any hope of survival. They _needed _each other.

One day, Crowfeather picked up a scent. The Clans's scent.

"Leafpool! Take a whiff of this sent here!" Crowfeather called to his mate. Leafpool came prancing to him, and let her nose relax until she smelled it as well.

ShadowClan was here or near here.

It was amazingly strange, however. The surroundings were not the equivalent to what you'd find in ShadowClan scent.

There were marshes standing tall, adjacent to each other. They merely swayed, like normal marshes. But these ones looked almost entirely static. They had a omniscient shadow, not pointing in any real direction and each one had singularity, having each shade of green be customized to the place.

There was a river that was darkened as well. It was a lot slower than normal. It flowed so slowly, that it had even more dark painted in watercolor format. It had no surge, and the water almost reflected the marshes individuality, with it feeling like it had separate streams in one.

The two awed in how unlike this looked from RiverClan territory, and noticed there were no cats around the area.

Yet there was fresh scent here.

"You search in the direction of the river, I go in the opposite direction." Leafpool instructed, showing her more serious and deep side.

They did according to plan. Crowfeather wondered into a more oddly aesthetically designed section of the area.

There were fallen trees laying across the area, and the marshes were not overgrown and had a unison; converse of the area surrounding here. He wondered into another part of camp, seeing the stillness of the place.

He decided to see what was under a particular tree, and he lifted it up with full force, to let it down again once he saw what it was.

It was the corpse of RiverClan's medicine cat, Mothwing.

A deeper search into the area discovered a horrible truth: RiverClan and ShadowClan sheltered in the same camp and died together.

There were no herbs in stock, all of the cats looked had a glint of desperation and sickness in their eyes.

He ran away. He did not want to show Leafpool this, for she may reject him for being the reason the Clans died.

_But, she could have prevented the sickness. Leafpool is the reason the Clans are destroyed. _Crowfeather's mind generated defenses and comebacks in case she said something.

Crowfeather took in a deep breath and prepared to go into ShadowClan territory, until his mate approached him with a somber gaze in her eyes.

She gestured to come the way she wanted too. The two padded throughout the lands, until finding the area that the two had asked to be mates. There was a clear outlook on the lake, and therefore the island.

Crowfeather looked down at the island, and saw a dozen dead cats he recognized.

As the two took a walk at the aftermath, they realized what they could have prevented.

_Brambleclaw._

If their relationship was not present, and they did not run off, the Clans had a hope of being alive.

Squirrelflight.

"Why did you get so cynical?" Leafpool asked. "Why did you make yourself feel homeless with me, but watch the Clans who we still cared about literally die? Did I really mean that much to you?"

_Nightcloud._

"I can expla-" Crowfeather explained before being cut off be Leafpool again. _  
><em>

_Onestar._

"I know why. You loved me, but we were not perfect together and there we had a hard life. As hard as you can try, we can go _no where_." Leafpool continued, with a still regret in her voice.

_Firestar._

They both realized what this meant. They had went no where. Their meetings, their efforts, the run, the savagery of the hunting they went through, it was nothing. Their relationship went no where.

"It will go some where!" Crowfeather shouted! He swam into the water, and let himself sink. He felt the waves wash against him, and it was so cool and hysterical that he was now happy.

He wanted happiness more than anything in the world; and he got it. In StarClan.

_**I know. I am even sad how I ended it, but it had to happen.**_

_**This is a small one-shot that may cover you until Snowblind Part II comes out. Leave a review down there! It really helps out. SB Part 2 coming.**_

(Go to my story Ascension if you don't know what I am talking about.)


End file.
